Affaire de famille
by PiratePink
Summary: Suite de " Coup de blues ". Quand le destin fait rencontrer deux membres de la même famille,surtout que les siècles les séparent. Commence , alors , une grande aventure.
1. Chapter 1

- Je me demande ce que me veux Tia ?

- Ce doit être vraiment important pour qu ' elle t ' ai contacté , Jack !

Elle lui avait envoyée un message , disant de venir le rejoirdre le plus tôt possible .

- Je sais ! On peut s ' attendre à tout avec elle !

- C ' est sûr , Jack !

Ils étaient dans la barque qui les menaient jusqu ' à chez Tia . Ils ammarèrent et Jack entra sans s ' annoncer comme il a l ' habitude de le faire . Et Tia l ' acceullie comme elle le faisait toujours .

- Jack Spa**rrr**ow !

- Que voulais-tu me dire qui ne pouvait attendre ?

- C ' est Jacklyne !

- Ma descendante ? Elle va bien ?

- Elle est en dangée !

- Comment en dangée ?

- Je n ' en sais **r**ien ! Tout ce que je sais , c ' est qu ' elle cou**r**t un grave danger ! Je le **r**essent !

- Qu ' est ce que ça a voir avec moi ?

- Cela pou**rr**ait avoi**r **des **r**épe**r**cursions sur **toi **!

- Lesquels ?

- Je ne sais t**r**op ! Et ce n ' est pas bon de savoi**r** à l ' avance !

- Qu ' est ce que je peux faire ?

- P**r**emiè**r**ement, je vais t ' envoyer à son époque ! Ensuite , tu dev**r**ais la p**r**otéger ! De qui ? Cont**r**e quoi ? Je l ' igno**r**e !

- Comment vas-tu m ' y envoyer ?

- G**r**âce à ma magie , voyons !

- Évidemment !

Après quelques mélanges de potions et de formules magiques , Jack disparaissait .

- Qu ' est ce que je dis , moi , à l ' équipage ?

- La vé**r**ité ! Que je l ' ai envoyer en mission et que lui sui peut acqui**r**i**r , **maît**r**e Gibbs !

**De nos jours :**

Jacklyne faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre . Elle tournait et pirouatait . Elle ne semble pas avoir trouvée une solution à son problème .

" Qu ' est ce je vais faire de lui ? " Se demanda t-elle .

Accrocher sur un mur , tout près de son lit , se tenait le portrait de Jack . Elle aimait bien penser qu ' il veillait sur elle . Elle ne se doûtait pas à quel point ceci était pour se réaliser . Elle le regarda et s ' addressa à lui .

- " Soupire " Dis-moi ce que je devrais faire , Jack !

- D ' abords , j ' ouvrirais une bouteille de rhum !

**Quelle sera sa réaction ? **

**Sur notre doublage , Tia a un accent sur le " R " . On dirait qu ' elle le roule . C ' est ce que j ' essaie de reproduire avec le caractère gras : **

**.com/watch?v=ARXbQilOwGo **


	2. Le face à face

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à l ' étranger qui se tenait devant elle . Elle resta figée pendands un bon moment . Puis , croyant avoir affaire à un intru qui était entrer sans être invité . Elle bondit sur lui et commença à se défendre . Connaissant les arts martiaux .. Elle combâtit de toute son âme . Il l ' avait déjà vu à l ' oeuvre , mais en subir les conséquenses , était une autre histoire . Ce qui impressionnait le plus Jack , était sa force .

- Jacklyne , c 'est moi !

- Comment sais-tu comment je m ' appel ?

- C ' est moi ! Le capitaine Jack Sparrow !

- Impossible ! Il est mort il y a des centaines d ' années ! Lui répond t-elle , en donnant son fameux coup de pied de kick-boxing .

" Moi mort ? Poutant je suis bien en vit ! "

Elle lutta encore et encore . Jusqu ' à ce qu ' elle soulève sa manche de chemise par inadvertance . Quelque chose attira son attention . Elle s ' approcha doucement , et vit ce qu ' il semble être un dessin . Elle baissa le gant et fixa une marque un forme de ' P ' .

- Non !

- Si !

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire . Entre le preuve qu ' elle avait devant elle . La marque et le tatouage . Et l ' homme qui se tenait là . Elle ne sut que penser . Tout ce qu ' elle fini par dire , ce fut :

- Bordel !

- Vous ne devriez pas dire de gros mots , trésor . C ' est grossier pour une dame .

- Mort- toi la langue !

- Ce n ' est pas très gentil !

- Va te faire foutre !

" Cette époque a un drôle de language . "

Son portable sonna à cet instant .

- Salut Jackie ! C ' est Libbye ! Tu veux venir au cinéma ce soir ?

- Pas vraiment , non ! J ' ai...de la visite-surprise !

- Quelqu ' un qu ' on connaît ?

- Non ! Mais c ' est très sérieux !

- Oh ! Madame est en affaire ! Elle savait pour les missions .

- En quelque sorte !

- Je te laisse , dans ce cas ! Bye ! Elle raccrocha .

Elle remit son portable dans sa poche . En regarda Jack . elle vit de la frayeur dans ses yeux . En fait , le moindre bruit de la maison lui faisais peur . Mais le pire , était le système d ' alarme . Celle-ci se déclancha .

" Oh non ! Ce n ' est pas le moment ! "

Le bruit résonna dans toute la maisonnée . Le son était si fort , que Jack dût boucher ses oreilles . Elle assaiya tant bien que mal d ' arrêter le système de sécurité , qu ' ele réussit à faire le code avec maladresse . Tout redevenais calme .

" Ouf ! "

En revenant dans la pièce , elle vit un Jack apeuré , comme un chien dans sa cage . Au point qu ' il sa cacha dans le placard .

" Il a vraiment peur ! Ce n ' est pas une blague ! Le pauvre ! Je dois l ' aider ! "

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la penderie . Jack s ' était recroquevillé , comme un gamin effrayé .

- Jack ! Viens !

Il hésita !

- Viens !

Elle tendit la main , et l ' aida à sortir de la garde-robe .

Quelques minutes plus tards , ils se trouvaient dans la salle de séjour . Jack semblait être enfin se calmer . Le soleil se prépara à se coucher pour faire place à la nuit . On était dans une période de l ' année où les soirées sont plus fraîchent . Elle avait allumée un feu dans la cheminée . Elle aimait le bruit pétillant et la chaleur qui en dégageait du foyer .

.

- Alors , tu es bien mon ancêtre ?

- Vous en doutez encore ?

- C ' est que je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça !

- Comment avez-vous compris que c ' était bien moi ?

- Les gens de mon époque n ' auraient jamais réagit comme tu l ' as fais quand le système d ' alarme est partie .

- C ' est quoi ce système ?

- C ' est un système pour protéger la maison contre les voleurs qui seraient tenté d ' y s ' introduire pour voler quelque chose . C ' est aussi une protection pour protéger les habitants des intrus . Je crois que je vais le faire vérifier . Il ne cesse de faire des siennes ces temps-ci !

- Je devrais avoir ça sur mon bâteau !

- Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu ' on peut faire , de nos jours !

Il firent une pose . Jack était toujours secoué par son expérience avec le système d ' alarme . Le feu grésillait . Il était bon et chaud , avec ses flammes dansantes .

- Qu ' est ce qui t ' amène au 21ème siècle ?

- Je ne puis te répondre pour le moment ! C ' est quelle année , déjà ?

- 2011 !

- Si loin que ça ?

- Je parie que tu te demandes ce que sont toutes ces choses !

- Un peu , oui !

- Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Oui !

Après le repas , elle fit visiter sa demeure . Il posa beaucoup de questions sur les appareils et choses électroniques . Ce qui l ' impressionnait le plus , était la boîte à image . Ou si vous préférez , la télévision . Il croyait même qu ' il y avait des gens prisonnier à l ' intiérieur. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Jacklyne ! Tout allait bien , lorsque , tout à coup ! Eh oui , le système d ' alarme faisait sonner son chant de sirène une fois de plus !

- Ah non ! Pas encore !

Sauf que cette fois-ci , c ' étais très sérieux !

La porte de l ' énorme coffre-fort était ouverte !

**Qu ' il y a t-il derrière cette porte ?**


	3. Bienvenue au 21ème siècle

Quelques instants plus tôt ! :

Un mystérieux groupe composés de trois hommes et d ' une femme , étaient en trains d ' esayer d ' ouvrir la fameuse porte . Sans succes !

- Dépêchez-vous un peu , bon sang !

- On fait ce qu ' on peut , Angie !

Angie Teach était la chef d ' une petite bande de voleur , un peu à la Team Rocket ! La différence , c ' est au lieu de pokémons , ils se spécialisaient dans des trésors rares et de valeurs inestimables qu ' ils dérobaient . Contrairement, à Jessie et James , ils n ' avaient pas de devise mais ils étaient aussi efficase qu ' eux...c ' est-à-dire qu ' ils n ' arrivaient pas souvent à voler grand-chose !

- Vous allez ouvrir cette foutue porte , oui ?

- Minute ! Ça ne se fais pas en criant ' ciseaux ' !

- Ça y est !

- Enfin !

lls entrèrent . Mais la déception se voyait sur leur visage . Ils croyaient découvrir un trésor . Ce n ' étais pas le cas .

- Où est le trésor ?

- Ce n ' est pas un coffre , mais une chambre-forte ! On s ' est fourré !

- Si c ' est une chambre-forte . Où est le butin ?

- Je suis sûre qu ' il y a une cachette quelque part ! Il faut chercher !

- Fouillez partout !

Ils cherchaient et cherchaient dans tout les recoints de la chambre-forte . Il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre petite interstice qui pourrait indiquer une ouverture quelconque . Jusqu ' à ce que Joe le trouve .

- Regardez-moi ça ! Une porte était cachée derrière ses classeurs !

- Pas brillante , la Sparrow !

- Ouvrez-la ! Ordonna Angie .

Ils obéissairent à ses ordres . Après tout , c' était elle le cerveau de la bande .. Ils devaient lui obéir aveuglèment et préter serment d ' allégeance ou sinon ...attention !

- Je me demande ce qu ' il y a , derrière?

- La batcave , je parie !

- Qu ' est ce que j ' ai fais au monde pour avoir des assistants pareils ?

- Tu en a de la chance !

Une fois ceci fais , ils découvrir un passage qui les menaient à un long tunel . Qui débouchait à de nombreuse impasses . .

- J ' en ai marre ! Cette fois , elle nous fait tourner en rond avec ce labyrinthe, la Sparrow !

- Je ne cois pas que ce soit un labyrinthe . Je suis presque certaine que nous ne sommes plus dans le tunel !

- Qu ' est ce qui te fais dire ça , Angie ?

- Regardez !

Ils regardèrent tous dans la direction qu' elle pointait du doigt . Là , devant leurs yeux émerveiller comme un enfant à Disney . Se tenait le Black Pearl dans toute sa splendeur !

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s ' était écoulé depuis leur arrivée . Cing minutes ? dix minutes ? Ou peut-être bien quinze ? Ils l ' ignoraient . Ce qu ' ils savaient par contre , c ' est qu ' ils étaient restés plantés comme des statues à comtempler le navire légendaire .

- Ah ! La vache !

- Meuh !

- Cesse de faire le clown , Scrum !

Scrum était le bouffon du gang . Il aimaient bien faire des blagues pour amuser les gens . Certaines personnes pensent qu ' il devait cesser et de commencer un peu a grandir . Physiquement rondouillard . Plusieurs le prennait pour un gros nul , bien qu ' il soit aympatique . Mais comme il faisait bien le boulot qu ' on lui demandais de faire sans rouspèter , Angie le gardait dans la bande simplement pour cela . Il était en quelque sorte l ' homme à tout faire du groupe .

- C ' est ça , le trésor ? Putain ! Je croyais que qu ' il y aurait de l ' or !

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Le trésor est dans le bâteau , imbéciles ! C ' est pour nous tromper ! Sinon pourquoi est ce qu ' il aurait tout ce système de sécurité , d ' après vous ?

- Alors , qu ' attendons-nous pour chercher ?

- **OUAIS ! **S ' écrièrent-ils !

**- Je vous y prends , mes gaillards !**

Tous se retournèrent en même temps !

- La Sparrow !

Jack fût surprit de voir comment ont surnommait sa descendante . C ' est à cet instant qu ' ils remarquaient sa présence .

- C ' est qui le mec avec elle ?

- On en fiche trop rien !

- Pourtant vous devriez savoir qui je suis ! Commença Jack . Mais Jacklyne lui lança un regard qui voulait dire de se taire .

Il eût un moment de silence . Puisque que personne n ' osa intervenir , c' est évidemment Angie qui prit l ' initiative .

- Les gars ! Si vous alliez vous amusez avec le jouet qui est là ?

- Cool ! Ça faisait longtemps qu ' on a pas fais ça !

" Cool ? Qu ' est ce que c ' est ce mot , encore ? " Se demanda Jack .

L ' atmosphère devint lourde . Tandis que les hommes d ' Angie se préparent à se bagarrer . Elle en profita pour aller faire une inscurtion dans le bâteau .

Elle fit le tour du Pearl , et cherchait dans tout les coins et recoints . Elle ne trouva pas la moindre petite pièce d ' or ou de diamant . Il y avait aucun trésor . Afin , pas comme celui qu ' elle s ' était imaginée .

Pendands ce temps , à l ' extérieur , un petit groupe de personne se battaient pour défendre leur honneur et leur vie . Jack était impressionné par les sauts périlleux que pouvait faire Jacklyne . Quant à lui, il combâtait à sa manière , que les autres trouvaient bizarroides , Il y a aucune victoire cependant, puisque c ' est à cet instant qu ' Angie arrêta la fin du match .

- Allez , les gars ! On s ' en va ! Il n ' y a pas de trésor ici !

- On commençait tout juste à s ' amuser !

- Vous aurez d ' autres occasions pour celà !

Les malfrats finirent par quitter la grotte . Jack les regarda s ' échapper . Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui dérangeait Jack .

- Angélica ?

- Non ! Angie ! Répondit-elle du tac-au tac !

.

- C ' est qui , Angélica ? Demanda Jacklyne !

- Quelqu ' un que je connaîs dans mon époque ! Alors , c' est ici que se trouve mon bâteau ?

- Oui ! J ' ai fais un sorte de passage secret sans être tout le temps obligée que je passe par l' entrée de la grotte . Expliqua t-elle . Surtout s ' il y a urgence !

- Bien pensée ! Tu as fais ça toute seule ?

- Non ! Mon ami Josh m ' a aidée !

" Ce doit être celui que j ' ai vu ! C ' est fou ce qu ' elle peut être intelligente ! " Ses pensées étaient remplies de fiertés . .

- J ' ai besoin d ' air !

- Dis-moi ! Pourquoi est ce qu ' elle n ' a pas trouvée de trésor ?

- Ce qu ' ils ne savent pas , c ' est que **c'est** le trésor ! Répondit-elle , en montrant le Black Pearl .

- Que veux-tu dire , par-là ?

- C ' est le bâteau , le trésor ! C ' est un hétitage familliale ! Expliqua t-elle à Jack . Ça se transemet de génération en génération .

Jack ne s ' attendait pas a une telle révélation . Sa Perle Noire adorée devenue un trésor familliale ! Il arrivait à peine a le croire lui-même !

Dehors , la nuit était tombée . Ils sortirent de la maison pour respirer et prendre un peu l air , malgré que celui-ci était frais et se remettre de leurs émotions ..

Jack était abasorudit de voir à quel point les temps avaient changés . Il fut frapper de stupeur en voyant une voiture qui roulait sans cheveaux . Jacklyne eût de la difficultée à lui expliquer le fonctionnement , ne connaissant rien à la mécanique . Mais se qui l ' impressionnait encore plus , étaient les lumières ,que se soit celles des lampandaires ou en néons acrrochées après les magazins et restaurants . Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes que Jacklyne connaissaient . Elle présenta Jack comme étant un cousin éloigné de la famille .

- Tellement éloigné , qu ' on en a jamais entendue parlé !

- Ta gueule , Richard !

- C ' est drôle ! Il ressemble trait pour trait à ton ancêtre ! Lui fit remarquer sa petite amie.

- Ce doît être génétique !

" Gé...quoi ? " Se demanda Jack !

- Pas qu ' on s ' ennuie , mais nous devrions y aller !

- À plus !

Rien qu ' en le voyant , elle devinait ses regards interrogateurs .

- C ' est une autre façon de dire ' à plus tard ' de nos jours .

- Oh !

Ils passèrent devant le magazin d ' antiguité , lorsqu ' un homme les interpella .

- Hé ! Si ce n ' est pas miss Jacklyne !

- Bonsoir, monsieur Cotton !

- Qui est votre ami ?

- Mon ' cousin ' Jack Sparrow !

- Comme ton fameu ancêtre ?

- Éxactement !

C ' était le premier à avoir pornoncer ce mot . Et contrairement au Cotton que Jack connaissait , il n ' était pas muet et parlait exessivement bien , sans avoir recour à un interprète .

- Quoi de neuf ?

- La routine habituelle, **' quack ' **!

- Votre perroquet est en forme ce soir ! Sourit-elle , en regardant le volatille posé sur les épaules de son maître .

- Pour sûr !

- Et toi , ça va ? Demanda t-elle au perroquet .

**' Quack ' **Ça va ! Répondit l ' oiseau .

Jack avait une impression de déjà vu . Pendant leur discussin , il fit le tour de la boutique , lorsqu ' un objet attira son attention . Il se dirigea vers celui-ci . .

- Quelque chose vous interesse ? Lui demanda Cotton !

Il observa encore de plus près la boîte . Celle-ci lui rapella vaquement quelque chose . Il l ' ouvrit , mais il n ' y avait aucun coeur .

- Où avez-vous eu ce coffre ?

- D ' un collectionneur . Il disait que sa maison était hantée à cause de ce coffre . Vous vous rendez compte ?

- Il devait avoir l ' imagination fertile ! Et vous ? Vous n ' avez pas vu de fantômes depuis que vous l ' avez ? Questionna Jacklyne .

- Pas la moindre petite ombre ! Vous voulez l ' acheter ? Demanda l ' antiquaire en s ' adressant à Jack !

- Non ! C ' était par curiositée !

- Bon , excusez-moi mais c ' est l ' heure que je ferme . Content de vous avoir revue , miss Jacklyne !

- Moi de même , monsieur Cotton ! Au revoir !

Ils reprirent la route . Sur le chemin qui les mènent à la plage , Jacklyne trouva Jack songeur .

- Que se passe t-il ? Tu es pensif depuis tout à l ' heure !

- J ' avais déjà vu ce coffre ! Plusieurs fois même ! J ' ai cru que c ' étais celui-là !

- Beaucoups de choses se ressemblent . Ce serait une sacrée coincidence , vu le temps passé depuis ton époque . Ça ne veux pas dire que c ' étais lui ! Qu ' il y a t-il de spécial , ce coffre ?

- Vous me croriez pas , si je vous le disais ! Éluda Jack .

" Évidemment , il ne veut pas en parler ! " Se dit Jacklyne .

Ils étaient rendue à l ' endroit préféré de la plage de Jacklyne . Assis sur le gros rocher sur le bord de la mer , ils discutaient .

- J ' adore ce coin de la plage..pour relaxer .

- Relaxer ?

- Me détendre , si tu préfères !

- Votre époque a un langage compliqué !

- Tu t ' y feras ! Et , tu peux me tutoyer , si tu veux .

- Expèce de petite ordure ! Intervint une voix au loin .

En se retournant tout deux , ils virent son ancien petit ami surgir de nulle part .Beaucoup le confondait à tords avec Justin Bieber .

- Je te surprends en train de flirter avec un autre !

Il était tellement en colère , qu ' il grinça des dents et ses poings point étaient serrées , qu ' on aurait dit qu ' il s ' apprêtait à commettre un crime . Il se rua sur Jack , et le fit basculer dans l ' eau .

- **BILLY TURNER ! Je pourrais t ' écorcher ! **Hurla Jacklyne .

" A t-elle dit ' Turner ' ? " Pensa Jack .

Ne tenant pas compte de ses propos , elle aida Jack à se sortir de sa mauvaise posture . C ' était la première fois qu ' il la voyait aussi volcaneuse . Mème Billy ne l ' a jamais vu ainsi .

- C ' est mon **' cousin ' , **triple idiot !

- Oups !

C ' est à cet instant qu ' il remarqua le petit air famillalle entre eux . En effet , mis à part ses cheveux châtains . Ils se ressemblaient comme deux goûtes d ' eau . Après l ' avoir installer sur le rocher pour qu ' il puisse se remettre de ses émotions , elle se précipita vers lui dans une colère noire ! Furieuse !

- **J ' EN AI VRAIMENT MA CLAQUE DE TES CRISES DE JALOUSIES !**

- Mais Jac ...

Elle ne put s ' empêcher de lui donner son fameux coup de poing . Jack était estomaqué !

- **Appel-moi pas ! Je t ' appellerais ! Et surtout , ne me suis pas ! **Bordel !

Pour être précis , dans le langgage de Jacklyne : quand les poules auront des dents . Ils quittèrent la plage illico . Lassant Billy interloqué, ne sachant que faire .

- Quel crétin , ce Billy Turner !

Ses pensées vaguabondait tellement , tounant dans un sens , puis de l ' autre , telle une boule de flipper , qu ' elle ne s ' apperçut pas que Jack frissonnait . Pas de peur . Mais de froid

- N ' est ce pas , Jack ? Jack ? Bon sang , tu es frigorifié ! Viens avant que tu te transformes en glaçon !

Jack était gelé dans tout son corps , à présent . Encore un peu , et il se serait transformé en iceberg . De retour à la maison , elle attisa le feu .Pendands ce temps , Jack comtemplait la pièce . Il y avait diverses choses qu ' il n ' avait jamais vu . Entre autre , ce curieux objet posé sur la petite table . Il hésita un moment , puis le prit dans sa main .. Il l ' éxamina , appuya sur le bouton rouge ( très voyantt ) de la télécommande . Le téliviseur s ' alluma . .Il n ' eût aucune réaction de peur , puisqu ' il le connaissait déjà . Ce fut en changeant les chaines constamment , l ' une après l ' autre , qu ' il en eu une réaction mais non de peur ... de curiosité . Trouvant ceci bien amusant . Il s ' arrêtta sur l ' une d ' entre elle , lorsqu ' il vit une chanteuse qui dansait d ' une façon pour le moins bizarre .

- Jack ? Quand tu auras fini de regarder Jennifer Lopez se trémousser , tu pourras te sécher !

Il ne l ' entendit pas . Trop occupé à regarder la chorégraphie . Le clip ' Papi ' terminé . il attendait la suite . Mais , rien ! Ils étaient passé à un message publicitaire . Reprenant ses esprits , il constata qu ' elle n ' était plus dans le salon . Il se demanda où elle pouvait bien être . Il l ' a vit sortir d ' une des chambres , lorsqu ' il emprunta le couloir

- Tien ! Enlève ces vêtements moulliés , et met ce pyjama , à la place .

Il se changea dans celle d ' où elle venait de sortir . Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard . Ce fut au tour de Jacklyne d ' être troublée .

- Qu ' il y a t-il ?

- Pour un instant , j ' ai cru voir mon père . celà lui a appartenu !

- Et où est t-il , présentement ?

Voyant qu ' elle ne répondait pas , il n ' insistait guère . Il comprit vite qu ' il y avait quelque chose et elle ne voulait pas en parler . Un frisson lui parcouru soudain le dos , lui rappellant qu ' il avait froid . Jacklyne l ' enmena près du feu . Il passa un moment silencieux avant que Jack ose dire :

- Que s ' est-il passé avec Turner ?

La question surprit beaucoup Jacklyne . Mais il devenais évident qu ' il fallait qu ' elle en parle un jour ou l ' autre .

- Je suis sortie avec lui , il y a quelques temps ...

- S... ?

- C ' est une sorte de relation avant que ça devient sérieux . Explique t-elle . Mais plus les jours passait , plus il était jalou . Sa jalousie m ' étouffais . Alors j ' ai décidée de rompre !

- Il ne l ' a pas bien pris ?

- Oh que non ! Depuis , il me harcèle pour qu ' on reprenne ensemble . Mais , il en est hors de question ! Jusqu ' ici , j ' ai tenue mon bout , et je compte bien contiuer .

Il frissonna encore plus . Se demandant si il n ' avait pas attrappé quelque chose . Il pensa à un truc pour se réchauffer .

- Tu as du rhum ?

- Désolée ! Avoir sû que j ' aurais de la visite , j ' irais été en acheter ! Les magazins sont fermés à cette heure ! Mais je crois que j ' ai quelque chose qui devrais te plaire ! Je te le prépare tout de suite !

Pendands qu ' elle s ' affairait à la cuisine , il observa de nouveau le séjour . Il vit ce qui ressemble à un portrait miniature sur la poutret de la cheminée . Le regardant de plus près , il vit un homme qui devait être son père . Jacklyne à ses côtés . Celui-ci ressembla beaucoup à Teaque , les cheveux long en moins . Pas surpennant qu ' elle l ' ait prise pour lui dans son pyjama ! Elle revint avec une tasse dans ses mains .

- Boit ça ! Tu m ' en dira des nouvelles !

Il en but une gorgée . Puis une autre . Et encore une autre ...

- Alors ?

- Ça manque de rhum !

- Toi et ton rhum ! Le taquinait-elle .

- Qu ' est ce que c ' est ?

- Du chocolat chaud !

- Je ne savais pas qu ' on pouvait boire du chocolat !

- Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu ' on sait faire en cuisine , de nos jours !

À sa grande surprise , il but tout le chocolat , connaissant pourtant son préférence pour le rhum .

" Il devait avoir trop froid ! " Pensa t-elle .

En fait , oui , il avait froid ,. Mais soif , aussi . Le beuvrage le réchaufait .

- Tu en a encore ?

" Il devait avoir **vraiment** froid ! "

La soirée s ' annonçait bien . Ils parlaient de tout et de rien . Jack découvrit de plus en plus de choses . Mais la fatigue se ressentait . Ça se voyait dans son visage , tiré , c ' étais l ' heure de se coucher . Elle le fit dormir dans la chambre devant la sienne , dans celle ayant appartenue à son père . CoÏncidence ou étais-ce voulu ? Encore une fois , il observait les objets qui s ' y trouvait . Parmis ceux-ci , cet étrange horloge en rectangle avec des chiffres . Le réveil-numérique affichait 11:30 du soir .Assis sur le bord du lit , il sentit comme une sensation de rebondissement . Il le fit encore et encore . Le matelat à resseorts bondit à qui mieux-mieux , comme on le faisait avec un ballon . Il était quasement endormie , lorsqu ' il crut entendre une voix qui l ' apellait :

- Jack ?

Il ouvrit un peu les yeux . Croyant que c ' étais son imagination , il les referma assitôt .

- **Jack !**

Cette fois , il savait qu ' il n ' avait rien imaginé . Il l ' entendait parfaitement à présent .

- Tia ? Que fais-tu dans ma tête ?

- Je communique avec toi pa**r** la pensée !

- Tu peux faire ça ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable de fai**r**e ! J ' ai des pouvoi**r**s que tu ne soupçonnes même pas !

Qu ' est ce que tu me veux ?

- P**r**end**r**e des tes nouvelles , bien sû**r** !

- Évidemment !

Les frissons reprirent du service . Il remonta les couvertures . Mais que se passe t-il donc ?

- Alo**r**s , comment est-elle ?

- Tu devrais la voir ! Sa façon de se battre est vraiment incroyable !

- Elle se bât ? Quelle sorte d ' époque vit-elle ?

- Une époque assez compliquée à expliquer ! Tu ne croiras pas tout ce que j ' ai vu jusque-là !

- Jack ?

La porte s ' ouvrit brusquement ! Laissant entrer une Jacklyne qui paraissait inquiète !

- Ça va ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu parlais dans ton sommeil . J ' ai crû que tu faisais un cauchemar !

" Elle s ' inquiètait pour moi ? " Se dit Jack . Non , ça va ! Dit-il à voix haute .

- Tu en est certain ?

- Assurément !

- Très bien , alors ! Bonne nuit , Jack !

- Bonne nuit , trésor !

Après avoir refermée la porte . Il attendit encore quelques instants avant de pouvoir reparler avec Tia . Mais tout était silencieux . Croyant qu ' elle avait rompu le contact , il se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit-double .

- Jack ?

Mais il ne l ' entendait pas . Il était vite retourné au pays des rêves , épuisé par les évènements de la journée .

**Qu ' arrive t-il à Jack ?**


End file.
